Conner McKnight
|-|Unmorphed= |-|Red Ranger= |-|Super Dino Mode= |-|Triassic Ranger= |-|Battlizer= |-|Super Battlizer= Summary Conner McKnight is the Dino Thunder Red Ranger and leader of the group. He is given the special power of super speed by his Red Dino Gem and fights alongside the other DT rangers in order to defeat Mesagog. Conner's enjoys soccer, playing at Reefside High School and on a namesake club, and he aspires to be a famous soccer star. At first, he appears to fit the stereotype of being a high school jock as he comes off as hot-headed, arrogant and being a bit of a flirt with woman but he is actually a very well-meaning and honest person who always does the right thing in the end. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C | 5-B, potentially 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly far higher | At least 5-A, likely far higher Name: Conner McKnight Origin: Power Rangers Gender: Male Age: Teenager Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist | Improved Physical Characteristics, BFR (Can BFR enemies into the Triassic Dimension), Size Manipulation, Reality Warping and Pocket Reality Manipulation as Triassic Red Ranger Attack Potency: Large Island level+ (Comparable to unmorphed Rangers, who are above monsters such as Rito Revolto) | Planet level (At least comparable to the Megaforce Rangers they view any piece of gear from older "legacy" teams as significant upgrades, who could briefly match Vrak, who created a solar eclipse), potentially Large Planet level (Has shown at points to be comparable to Dino Ranger Tommy Oliver). | At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Much stronger than before, consistently shown to be at least on par with Tommy Oliver and the S.W.A.T. form SPD Rangers) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Far more powerful than previous forms) Speed: Relativistic, likely higher combat speed and reactions (Comparable to unmorphed Tommy and thus should be superior to Rito Revolto) | Massively FTL (Comparable to Tommy, who was as fast as Justin, who caught Dreadfeather) | Massively FTL (Comparable to S.W.A.T. form SPD Rangers) | Massively FTL (Blitzed various monsters in his dimension) Lifting Strength: Peak Human | Class 5 | At least Class 5, likely higher | At least Class M (Tossed back Jupitor, who was bigger than entire buildings) Striking Strength: Large Island Class+ | Planet Class, potentially Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly far higher | At least Large Planet Class, likely far higher Durability: Large Island level+ | Planet level, potentially Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level, possibly far higher (Comparable to S.W.A.T. form SPD Rangers, who defeated Bork without much issue) | At least Large Planet level, likely far higher (Tanked hits from an upgraded Zeltrax. Should be superior to the Shadow Ranger and SWAT Rangers) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: Red Dino Gem | Various weapons and equipment | Same | The Shield of Triumph, Battlizer Armor in Battlizers. Intelligence: Above Average. He can be self-centered at times but is a competent leader of the group. Weaknesses: If he takes significant damage from his opponents, he can demorph without commanding his morpher to do so, as with the cast of most Rangers. Key: Civilian Form | Red Ranger | Super Dino Mode | Triassic Ranger, w/ Battlizers Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Power Rangers Category:Armored Characters Category:Protagonists Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Characters Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Sword Users Category:Shield Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Speedsters